Jerry/Walking Dead
| aliases = | continuity = | image = | notability = Recurring character | type = Bodyguard | race = Human | gender = Male | base of operations = The Kingdom, Virginia | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Well" | final appearance = | actor = Cooper Andrews | voice actor = }} Jerry is a fictional survivalist and a recurring character featured on the AMC television series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Cooper Andrews, he first appeared in the season seven episode, "The Well". Biography Jerry was a barrel-chested man in his apparent thirties and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. He became a member of a community called The Kingdom and served as chief adviser under King Ezekiel. Jerry usually stood next to Ezekiel's throne in the auditorium and announced the various guests seeking an audience with the king. He occasionally engaged in the same theatrical verbiage that Ezekiel employed, but was known to break character and snicker from time to time. Walking Dead: The Well Under Ezekiel's instruction, Jerry tried convincing Carol Peletier to assist the members of the Kingdom. Carol had elected to live in a cottage a short distance away from the Kingdom, and wanted nothing to do with their affairs. Jerry came to her door with a tray of peach cobbler, hoping that this might smooth some of the tension between Ezekiel and she. Carol took the cobbler, but wanted nothing to do with the Kingdom. Walking Dead: New Best Friends A few days later, Ezekiel needed Jerry to get ready to go on a meeting with the Saviors with him. Jerry was enjoying his own cobbler at the time, but Ezekiel made him put it down. On the journey to meet the Saviors, they discovered a road block of shopping carts stretched across the road. They cleared the area, but this made them late to meet the Saviors. During this tense meeting, the Savior leader, Gavin, took note that they were short in their tribute. When things began to get more heated, his enforcer, Jared, punched Jerry in the face, knocking him down. Gavin then had Jerry shoot Benjamin. and the others took Benjamin to Carol's cottage in the hopes of saving him, but he died from his injuries moments later. and the group met back up with the Saviors the following day to compensate for the shortened shipment. During this meeting, Morgan Jones attacked and killed Richard, revealing that he had intentionally shortened their load and delayed them with the road block in order to incite war between the Kingdom and the Saviors. Walking Dead: Bury Me Here Notes & Trivia * * Jerry is exclusive to the continuity of The Walking Dead television series. He has no counterpart in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. * Preferred weapon of choice: Battle axe. * Favorite food: Peach cobbler. * Actor Cooper Andrews appeared as a couch guest on "The Talking Dead" after-show, which followed "New Best Friends". Appearances # Walking Dead: The Well # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy # Walking Dead: The Damned # Walking Dead: Monsters See also External Links * References Category:Jerry